1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ornamentation for vehicular wheels. More specifically, the invention relates to a lug cap having retention detents to retain the lug caps on the lug nuts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheels are often adorned with ornamentation to make them more aesthetically pleasing. One wheel, the aluminum wheel, requires little ornamentation as it can be manufactured having a finish that requires little attention.
The aluminum wheel does not, however, have a counterpart lug nut. More specifically, the lug nut has remained a steel product. A lug cap must be used to cover the steel lug nut to allow it to provide the desired aesthetic appearance. Lug caps are retained on the lug nut through various means. It is difficult to design a retention system for the lug cap because it must not interfere with the overall design of the wheel and must result in little body and/or weight added to the overall design. This light-weight feature, coupled with the extreme harsh environment in which the lug caps exist, make it difficult to design a lug cap that will be retained on the lug nut.